Second Generation of the Spirit Detectives
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Years has passed since the Spirit Detectives have retired. The three worlds seemed to be at peace now. But, now something wicked this way comes and ruining the peace of all worlds. Now Koenma needs new Spirit Detectives and he just know who to recruit. Now the question is that will these new ones will live up to the old ones?


**Sorry that this ain't a new chapter for an already posted story of mine- but hopefully I'll get one up soon, & the way its looking it'll be for _Living In The Dark Then Truth_ ; but I decided to post this since I accidentally left this in my Doc Manager longer then I intended.**

 **I also promise that I'm working on the ones I already posted before working into the new ones; but rite now I thought I just post this to get it out there & what not, so hopefully you'll enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters; I do own the OCs & plot.**

 **Pairings: YusukexKeiko, KuwabaraxYukina, KuramaxOc1, & HieixOc2**

 **Rating: T. just wanted to be safe because of the ending**

* * *

 **1\. Coming Into Life Pt.1**

 **~Narrator's Pov~**

Several years has passed since the tournament in Demon World and everything has been peaceful. Demons haven't been wrecking havoc that much so the Spirit Detectives haven't been dispatched all that much.

Yusuke, as promised, proposed to Keiko and they gotten married several months after his return. Yusuke, since he hardly a spirit detective any more and still want to see some action, graduated from the police academy and took on the job to become a homicide detective. While Keiko took over the Ramen Shop that her parents own when her parents retired. Her parents are now living in a different part of Japan with Yusuke and Keiko moving into her home.

Kuwabara and Yukina gotten married shortly after Yusuke and Keiko returned from their honeymoon. Kuwabara graduated with Yusuke at the police academy and is a homicide detective with Yusuke as his partner. Yukina decided to go to college medical; she graduated with honors and with her medical degree she got a job as a pediatrician.

Kurama married his high school sweetheart, Jacy, several months after they finish college. Kurama went to college of law and graduated as valedictorian. He is now a assistant distract attorney for the homicide precinct; he often works with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Jacy went to a college of education and graduated as valedictorian. She is now a pre-school teacher.

Hiei married his girlfriend Evania, that he met on a mission, shortly after Kurama and Jacy got back from their honeymoon. Hiei graduated from college, grudgingly, and now has become a bounty hunter. While Evania graduated from the police academy and became a detective for the Special Victims Unit.

* * *

 **~With Yusuke and Keiko (Narrator's Pov Still)~**

Keiko was on her lunch break.

She was eight months pregnant with her and Yusuke's first baby boy.

Yusuke was ecstatic but at the same time nervous. He was also starting to annoy Keiko because he try to call her every free second he gets to make sure Keiko was okay and not working herself to hard. It got so annoying for her that she call Kuwabara and had him make sure that Yusuke's calls were lessened. She understands why Yusuke is calling its just that sometimes it was a little to much for her.

The pregnant brunette got up from her seat and started walking back to her Ramen Shop.

With the baby coming and with the Ramen Shop at the bottom with their apartment above the shop, its starting to feel cramped in there. So they decided, and with Keiko's parents permission, she and Yusuke will be moving to an apartment. They will still have shop where its still located, they are just going to expand the eating area. They are going to knock some walls down and install nice support beams.

They were close to finding a place but not enough to say its home.

Keiko was only couple of blocks away from the shop she owns, when something grabbed her out of no where and into an alley. She didn't try to get away for the fear it might hurt her unborn baby.

She didn't know what's going to happen to her but she didn't really care as long as her unborn child lives.

Keiko couldn't see her abductor but when she looked ahead and saw a familiar portal, she know that her kidnappers were demons and they were going to take her to Demon World.

* * *

 ***Time Skip- 1 month later***

* * *

"Damn it!" Yusuke shouted while punching a wall in the process.

Yusuke, his team, and Spirit World have been searching for a month for his pregnant wife, Keiko. But they have no luck in finding her and she was probably close into giving birth.

He found out that Keiko was missing when he returned home late at night, the same day she went missing, due to paperwork. He called her then all their friends to see if Keiko was with them but all their response was a negative. That's when he assembled the team together to search for Keiko. Although, Hiei seemed somewhat reluctant to search he was persuaded by his wife.

They were still searching but this time with extra effort since Keiko could give birth at any time.

* * *

 **~With Keiko (Narrator's Pov Still)~**

She didn't know where she was, they blindfolded her once they got through the Demon World portal.

When the blindfold was taken off she found herself chained to a wall in dark and dank place that looked similar to a cell. But, instead of those iron bars for doors were replaced with a steel bolted door.

Keiko didn't know how long she has been in there but she estimated about almost a month.

Not only that but she is worrying about the baby because she hasn't seen a doctor and have been eaten little amount of food that they given her ever since she was kidnapped. The only comfort she has is when her and Yusuke's unborn son would punch and kick inside her.

Several hours have passed, when she felt a sharp pain and her water breaking.

"Oh no," she muttered.

She hoped that she wouldn't give birth while still in their hands. Now she hoped that her husband and their friends are close to finding her before she has to start pushing or else who knows what will happen to her baby. But she will hold on as long as she can.

More time has passed and her contractions were getting closer. To make it even worse, some of the demons that taken her hostage entered her cell.

They could see the evidence that Keiko had gone into labor. They summoned the rest of the demons that helped with Keiko's abduction. The demons being to deliver Keiko's and Yusuke's son.

* * *

 ***Time Skip- 5 hours later***

* * *

The demons try to get Keiko to give birth but she refuses. She will give birth until her husband comes to her rescue. Besides she wasn't ready to push yet.

* * *

 ***Time Skip- 2 hours later***

* * *

Keiko couldn't hold on anymore and had no choice but to push. All she could hope for is that her baby remain safe, alive, and healthy, and that her husband and the others will arrive soon.

* * *

 ***Time Skip- 1 hour and 30 minutes later***

* * *

With one final push and scream, Keiko gives birth.

*Baby Whine*

*Baby Whine*

*Baby Whine*

Keiko is getting up, with a struggle, and with haggard breathing to see her baby; but she only caught a glimpse of her baby's face before she notice something shiny coming their way brought to her attention.

As she focused through the dim lighting, she could see that it's a large butcher knife.

"Wh-what are yo-you going to do with that?" Keiko questioned the knife holder, fearing for the answer.

The knife holder gave her a smirk, "your husband and his friends gave us so much grievance, that we thought to return with the favor starting with your newborn," he pointed his knife toward the still crying newborn, "you see first we'll kill the baby then we'll kill you, then when were far away we'll let your husband know where your rotting corpses are."

"No! No, please don't!" Keiko shouted as the demon holding the knife made his way closer to the demon holding the baby.

Keiko- with every bit energy- tried to get out off the floor but halted by the shackles that encircle her wrist; just as the demon go for the killing, another demon made his entrance by slamming the closed steel bolted door of Keiko's jail cell open.

"Sir!," all the demons turned their attention to the new arrival, "the spirit detectives are closing in and fast!"

"What?!" shouted the knife wielding demon.

Keiko felt renewed hope fluttered into her heart; but, shattered instantly when the demon with knife- now apparently the leader- said.

"Gather all the others, we need to get away as fast as possible," he ordered the demon at the door.

The door nodded then left, along with the other demons; now the only ones in the cell are Keiko, the ringer leader, the Urameshi baby, and the demon holding the baby.

"You go too," the leader gestured to the one holding the baby, "change of plans we'll kill the baby later, but the mother dies now."

And just like that Keiko's and Yusuke's baby is gone, carried away by the demon. But Keiko didn't have to worry for long for the headmaster demon quickly made his way over to Keiko and stabbed her in the chest, before he made his grand escape.

* * *

 **DON'T HATE. Plz that's all i'm saying & blame my brain since it wanted to leave a cliffhanger. Also if u want to happens next then plz stay tuned 'til ch.2**

 **Review plz & thnk u.**


End file.
